<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking care of you by itshowki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029064">Taking care of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshowki/pseuds/itshowki'>itshowki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Levi Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Claiming Bites, Cute Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mutual Pining, Omega Eren Yeager, Post-Canon, Post-War, Protective Behavior, Protective Levi Ackerman, Short Eren Yeager, Soft Levi Ackerman, Taller Levi Ackerman, Top Levi Ackerman, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshowki/pseuds/itshowki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier, wanted to live in peace after the war or at least with as little work as possible. But he could not ignore the feelings he had for one of the omegas of the reconnaissance team, who now had almost all control over the island of Paradis. What the hell was he doing? Levi didn't think Eren would like to waste his time with a serious and apparently rude man like him, but in fact they shared the same feelings. After all, Eren loved the dreaded Captain Levi. Well, his friends thought the two just needed a little push.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to anyone who is reading this little collection of cuteness. This is the first fanfic I write here, and well, I hope it is a good one. I'm not a native English speaker, but I really wanted to write this, so forgive me for any mistakes.<br/>About the fanfic, this is after the war, but I'm not going to go into it too much because it is a cuter fanfic about the feelings of our couple, but here humanity has overcome the titans and the powers of the titans have been removed from the world doing everything normal. História Reiss is the queen and Ymir is her girlfriend, but they don't show up here much. I decided that Marley's soldiers would just be normal cadets, so they are here, too.<br/>Now, I hope you keep your hearts warm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity finally found itself in a time of peace after the Titans were defeated. And everyone couldn't be better. The reconnaissance team sometimes monitored only the perimeter, the surroundings and took care of matters within the cities, having more control than the Military Police. The cadets who wanted to retire from the reconnaissance team finally had a normal life and days, but in fact most chose to continue living and training at the new headquarters. After all, most were still young and, in fact, had been their home for a long time.</p><p>Commander Erwin, Hange and Captain Levi maintained order and continued to train cadets who remained at the base, none of whom are considering retiring yet. Erwin taking Armin Arlert as his omega, which was no surprise to anyone. And the relationship between Hange and Moblit was in full swing. Everything was clearly fine.</p><p>Or almost everything.</p><p>There was also a boy with emerald green eyes, who, as a matter of fact, was already an adult of 20 years, Eren Jaeger, the young man who was the hope of humanity for many years, the omega who did his best to save everyone , the boy with whom everyone was sure that the feared Captain Levi was hopelessly in love.</p><p>But, damn it, why did the two of them have to be so stubborn?</p><p>Hange could no longer stand still just watching the two passionate idiots remain silent in the face of their feelings for each other, so she decided to help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope to update soon, and I hope you like it, until the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi and his questions about how he feels about Eren.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day of rest for the cadets, in short, they did not train as much as before, so they had many days off like that. For Commander Erwin, Hange and Captain Levi, a day off like that was truly liberating. Levi would like to stay in his own room, clean or read a book, but it seemed that Hange's energy never ran out, at 8 AM Levi and Erwin were forced to get up for breakfast with the doctor.</p><p>Frankly, Levi doesn't understand why the girl didn't call her future partner Moblit, and left him alone, it was a day off, Levi wanted to stay in his room, alone. His head looked strange recently.</p><p>But there he was, sitting next to the two friends, at a table under the huge balcony that graced an entire thirst, watching the cadets go out to have fun in the city, before they needed to get back to the more tiring routine. Ugh, after Hange put something on his head, they both knew he could do nothing but obey. And so many strong smells in the morning, made him even more irritated.</p><p>"What's up, Levi, how's your future mate doing?" Levi rolled his eyes, the same subject that Hange had pestered him for the past few days.</p><p>"Speaking of which, shit glasses, I already said I don't have a future mate." Hange started to laugh, and even Erwin couldn't help laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?"</p><p>“Nah, it's just that since we got here you have been looking at my little Eren, talking to Reiner on the other side. Nothing much, since you have no future mate. "Hange shrugged and laughed again when he saw Levi's scowl grow.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Levi looked quite irritated, so Hange decided that his teasing was enough for now.</p><p>"Okay, okay. There's no more Hange talking about his future mate here ... But look, Eren is passing by." Trying not to look surprised, Levi turned his face briefly and saw that Eren was really coming in the direction that they were going. they were sitting and, for some reason, his inner wolf calmed when he smelled the delicious, soft scent that came from the omega.</p><p>"Good morning Captain! Hello Hange, Commander Erwin!" Eren greeted him cheerfully, and Levi closed his eyes to something so bright and warm early in the morning, but Eren was too beautiful for him not to look closely.</p><p>"Good morning, Eren." Levi was the first to respond. Turning his face, ashamed to see how everyone was looking at him, for having released such a quick response.</p><p>“Good morning, Eren! You look happy today. "Erwin spoke next, and Eren smiled kindly. Before telling him what Armin was looking for, Erwin left shortly thereafter, and Levi almost asked him to stay. Being in a place alone, with Hange and Eren was definitely dangerous.</p><p>“Good morning, my little Eren! Where are you going? "Hange looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Ah, normally I wouldn't be going out, but Sasha and Connie asked me to buy some things. I'm even late, see you later. Bye, Levi! "Eren waved before running to the gate where Sasha and Connie were waiting for him.</p><p>“He looks very happy now, after he finishes, he can finally have a normal life. Ah! My little baby has grown a lot! "Hange sighed happily, and Levi couldn't help but agree and be a little jealous, Hange was very close to Eren and spoke to the boy calmly." And as I am very well today and Erwin abandoned us, I will leave you with your tea and look for Moblit. "</p><p>Levi rested his spine on the chair. Yes, Eren was happy now, he didn't need a guy older than him, and on top of that, with extremely irritating habits and humor like his.</p><p>Argh, what was he thinking. He really didn't like Eren, did he? Hange and Erwin had been talking about this for days. But for Levi it seemed a little doubtful.</p><p>Levi liked to see Eren smiling. But seeing someone's smile never mattered much, so it was weird.</p><p>Levi liked it when Eren greeted him. But Levi never cared if someone didn't speak to him.</p><p>Levi liked to see Eren training, the boy was an omega, but he was one of his strongest cadets.</p><p>Levi liked the smell of orange and chocolate. But he always found the smell of most omegas too sweet, and that was even stranger.</p><p>Why did Levi hate everything before, but when it came to Eren, did everything seem particularly interesting?</p><p>The older man only realized how much time had passed and how his head ached when he went to pour more tea and saw that it was over.</p><p>It is all the fault of those damn and beautiful emerald green eyes;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that good for the first chapter?<br/>Oh they are passionate dumplings.<br/>See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren is clearly stumbling over his fellings, and for some reason Levi is going to take care of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the delay for this chapter is, the school is killing me, I intend to update soon with a bigger chapter lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the short weekend, base training returned. And that extremely hot day was no different, after training all day Eren was not sure if he could continue until Captain Levi dismissed them, as it was late at night all the omega wanted was to lie down to rest. But Eren knew how important these heavy workouts were, especially for the omegas on that team. There are completely rotten alphas in the world, who did not insist on respecting the omegas, even if they beat, threaten, abuse and various other bad things. But Commander Erwin, a respected alpha, desired by many for his indispensable character, made sure that his cadets were well trained, so that the omegas and betas could defend themselves, and that the alphas respected the other genres above. everything.</p><p>But something hovered in Eren's mind these days, in fact, not just a few days ago, but for a while. And anyone who stopped to pay attention could clearly say that this had something to do with the look that Eren directed at the man standing a few meters away watching the cadets stretch, run and practice their fights. It's all about him. Eren was clearly more confused than usual, but the boy could have sworn it was all the captain's fault. For days it was unbearable to be around someone with such a strong smell and that for some reason it affected him so much. When he was so close, his internal omega leapt with pleasure, and all he wanted to do was throw himself into his strong arms and stay there.</p><p>But apparently, today was not his day.</p><p>This was proven as soon as Eren realized he was running in the wrong direction and that right in front of him was one of his companions, but because of the short distance he was in, he would not be able to stop without falling with the boy, he tried to move his body more to the side so that most of the impact is on him.</p><p>Everyone in the courtyard, including their captain, looked in the direction of the noise, startled, and Armin and Mikasa ran to help their friend.</p><p>"Sorry, I ended up distracting myself and I couldn't stop!" Eren ran to apologize, while rubbing his head, which also hit the hard floor outside.</p><p>"No problem, Eren" Ah, right, Eren didn't hit any guy, he stumbled on Reiner, an alpha who's been trying to get his attention for a while, and did his best to help Eren always.</p><p>“My God, Eren! What was that out of nowhere?" Mikasa spoke scared, offering to help the boy, and Armin right behind, looking worried.</p><p>"I ended up distracting myself."</p><p>“You shouldn't be, Yeager. This is a training ground, we don't have time for distractions." Okay, Eren didn't want to turn his head to look at his captain. Eren knew that the eldest hated interruptions in the middle of his training, and whenever he called him by his last name it was a serious situation, or he got angry.</p><p>“C-c-Captain, er, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'll run again!” Eren was soon on his feet, ignoring the small pains he was feeling.</p><p>"No, you're not going to run anymore." Levi dictated, his voice as serious as ever. And Eren felt himself tremble slightly, hoping that he wouldn't receive extra work for that day, at least. "You're an idiot?" Uh? “Your leg is injured, how do you want to run like that? Go find Hange to take care of this. Everyone is excused for today. ”Levi finished giving his orders and left the place with everyone gaping. The captain finished the training early, did not give Eren a punishment and even sent the boy to take care of himself. It was definitely not an episode you saw every day.</p><p>"I did not expect it." Said Armin, who winked slightly at Eren. Which said they would probably talk later.</p><p>"Much less me, but he is right." Mikasa shrugged. “You'd better obey and look for Hange. Let's clean this up here. Take Eren to her office, Armin. "</p><p>Armin nodded, and Eren was reluctant to leave all the mess for his teammates to clean up, but Sasha and Petra's smile made it clear that he was fine. The two omegas left the courtyard and headed for Hange's office.</p><p>"Did you see how the captain looked a little distressed when he saw that you got hurt?" Armin spoke out of nowhere, deciding that he would even talk about it with Eren.</p><p>“What do you mean, Armin? I think you are seeing a lot of things." Eren gave a nervous laugh. Armin always insisted on these matters. The boy was sure that Captain Levi liked his friend Eren and wanted him to notice that. But Eren never believed it.</p><p>“No, I’m not seeing many things. In what situation would the captain let this mistake go? It never happens, Eren. And you were clearly distracted because of him, I saw that." Armin spoke softly as they passed the silent halls.</p><p>“No, he didn't finish training because of me. Yes, I got distracted because of him, but what do you want me to do?" Eren was always so insecure that he even disgusted Armin.</p><p>"Talk to him! I thought that was already obvious." Eren looked at him, shaking his head, and Armin looked at him closely while supporting him to walk.</p><p>“I am not going to talk to him about it. He must think that I am very young, I am not attractive. And he would probably hate me later. I can't do that, maybe it will end the relationship we have now, and that would make me very sad.”</p><p>“Whatever, one hour he will realize. And then you two will have to talk, and in that moment there will be no way for you to lie." That scared him, maybe Levi really noticed, and wanted to get an answer to his way of acting, and what would Eren do? He obviously didn't even want to think in that possibility.</p><p>Since the end of the war, the two have approached each other. It was disturbing for Eren to think about losing his captain. He didn't want to risk ending his relationship. Being close to Levi was enough. It was enough.</p><p>"We're here." Armin released Eren's arm so that he could release his hand and knock on the door.</p><p>The two entered when hearing the animated voice of Hange ordering them to enter. And they soon saw that it was not just the doctor who was there. Captain Levi was also there.</p><p>"Hello, my babies! What happened?" Hange pointed to a stretcher and Armin made Eren sit there.</p><p>"He tripped, and hit Reiner during training." Levi replied.</p><p>"Oh, let me see." Hange checked Eren's entire body, who was definitely nervous. What the hell was Levi doing there. Why was he watching while Hange treated him? “His body is practically well, the injury is only in the leg. Just a bandage that should be changed for a few days. Other than that, do you feel anything?" Okay, Eren had a complaint, he hated the fact that his regenerative powers had gone with the Titans, he hated causing problems to others.</p><p>"I don't feel anything anymore." He replied softly, the atmosphere in the room was not entirely pleasant.</p><p>"Certainty?" Hange asked separating some things for a dressing, knowing full well that Eren usually hid his pain.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>“Oh, an antibiotic is missing. Levi, are you going to be busy now? Could you start treating Eren's leg while Armin and I are going to get the antibiotics from the pantry?" No, don't leave us alone, Eren almost begged.</p><p>"I'm not busy. You can go." Levi got up and went towards Eren.</p><p>"Perfect, we'll be back soon!" Hange pulled Armin, who didn't even have a chance to say anything, out of the room. And Eren looked nervously at Levi, who was taking the cloths to clean his wound, right next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>